Battlefield 2142 patches
Patch notes and updates for Battlefield 2142.http://www.bf-games.net/downloads/2489/battlefield-2142-patch-151-final-patch.html UPDATE 1.01 BUG FIXES - Fixed Client Side Crash on Titan Mode. UPDATE 1.05 ISSUE FIXES - Ground Defence kills now count towards Ground Base Defence Ribbon - Using the Medic Hub now counts towards Silver Medic Excellence Badge - Silver Titan Destruction - Badge awarded when core is destroyed - Debriefing End of Round screen displays player stats - Enemy Squad Leader Spawn beacon is no longer visible on the 3dMap - Can now bind same key to crouch for common and land vehicles - User now unable to repeatedly spam a squad leader to join a locked squad - Spinning tank turret no longer pushes player inside clipped geometry - Users can play single-player (offline) mode when EA servers are unavailable - Fixed issue that caused Battlerecorder Playback And Camera Control Interface function - Corrected missile silo numbers in Titan Mode - Squad Leader Spawn Beacon can now be used after a round or map change in online games - Missing game information in Swedish and Danish when a mutiny occurs against your commander added - Inconsistent game references removed - BF2142 showing up as Battlefield 2 in Windows firewall exception list fixed - Patching update message will shut the game down instead of minimize if EA Download Manager is installed on users machine - Stats tracking optimizations - Revised AR's deviation per bullet - Titan no longer moveable by the Commander once Titan shields are down - Installer checks for BF2142 running in the background before installing UPDATE - Improved player collision protocol - Optimized EA Master Server connection calls UPDATE 1.06 BUG FIXES - Fixed crash to desktop on end of round in Titan mode. UPDATE 1.10 BUG FIXES - Remove ability to resupply all unlimited ammo objects - No longer able to use Sentry Gun pushing player into Titan Crate collision - No longer able to use RDX DemoPaks drop through first section of the 3rd and 4th upper hallways of both Titans - Away Bonus is now used when calculating in-game promotions - Improved communication with GameSpy Database - EU Duty Ribbon/PAC Duty Ribbon awarded correctly when all criteria are fulfilled - “Commander score" statistic no longer resets to zero - Enabled tabbing to password field when using a dedicated server - News Tickers Speed time to display decreased - When scrolling through the list in Multiplayer you no longer move both at the same time as the server info - EMP effect on Gunships reduced from 4 to 3 seconds allows the gunship to recover when throttled up at medium altitude - SL drone: Tweaked the acceleration on the left right aiming for the bot. It now acquires targets properly - Adjusted pistols: Increased ROF Clamp values, slightly reduced damage fall off over range - Adjusted up the damage of the HMG rounds to counter its lower RPM - Adjusted and/or increased entry radius points for all vehicles - Removed unused RangeFinder setting from EU Walker, Titan Guns to fix the APC/Railgun/FAV draw out bug - Fix for latency and TV guided missiles (lowered the acceleration on the missile and fixed firing lag) - Fixed active camouflage to no longer offset image - Changed default server port to 17567 - Update to most current PunkBuster client files FEATURES - Reserved Slot Enhancement (Gives reserved slots the ability to be filled if not used) - Unranked Unlock Control (Option to give all first level unlocks and Enable/Disable control of all other unlock levels use) - Spectator Function (only available on unranked servers) UPDATE 1.20 Czech Republic flag is corrected Limited console editing of controlmap Corrected stats for PK-74 AR-rocket in BFHQ Fixed PDS-1 sonar system interference with UAV Heal and repair points awarded after a 50% heal/repair instead of 100% Increased security for EA account login Fixed tracking of hours with the medic hub in BFHQ Fixed server crash involving Coop mode Fixed Squad leader drone exploit Fixed Rorsch Mk-S8 crosshair misalignment Out of bounds now kill immediately instead of doing gradual damage over 15 seconds Added server side option to disallow titan movement Optimized rendering of Titans Fixed exploit using the reactor core door Correct message is now shown when trying to join a full server UPDATE 1.25 Fixed PunkBuster duplicate GUID issue Lowered volume of Titan end of round explosion Fixed Squad Leader drones so they no longer kill the Squad Leader when deployed Adjusted the activation radius of the APM Fixed incorrect character display of Leaderboard Efficiency on Polish installs Fixed Radar Grenade not showing on Mini Map Improved AA tracking against all air vehicles Fixed a number of terrain and Titan collision issues to prevent exploits Adjusted activation criteria of Parental e-mail during registration UPDATE 1.40 Exploit Fix: hardcoded the time limits of Orbital and EMP strikes. RDX Shotgun now detonates RDX, Motion Mines, AP Mines with minimum of 2 rounds. Ported EU Assault Rifle changes to the Best Buy unlock as well. Fixed LMG Left/Right Recoil Revised EU Assault Rifle Recoil Increased Clark rate of fire to match Herzog Fixed PAC shotgun attachment recoil to match other Herzogs Further adjustment to Squad Leader drones to prevent them accidentally killing the Squad Leader when deployed Further fix to prevent "pod surfing". Note that some pod movement will still be possible and is an intended gameplay mechanic to allow the player to have some small choice of landing site and to access rooftops. Smoke from the CM3-N Radar Grenade deploys more quickly. The Radar range has been slightly increased and endures for the duration of the smoke effect. The CM3-N Radar Grenade may now be resupplied. The screening effectiveness of all smoke grenades has been significantly improved. Adjusted Talon heat source position to improve Gunship missile balance. Beta Feedback: Fixed the placement of an AA gun on Highway Tampa Beta Feedback: Improved the visuals of the swimming pool on Highway Tampa FEATURES - Added an autosave to kit customisations. After you customise a kit and spawn in with that kit, the customisation will be automatically saved until you change it and spawn in again. Note that you must spawn in with a particular kit for it to be saved. - Titans will now spawn up to two gunships per side - Squad Leaders no longer have to resupply to re-equip destroyed drones - Added a new map, Highway Tampa. Special thanks to "Jonny the Pool Boy" UPDATE 1.50 Fixed the loading issue caused by corrupt Radial.cdb file Further improvements to server stability. FEATURES - Added the ability to use widescreen resolutions. We have seen a massive demand for widescreen resolutions in Battlefield 2142. This feature is still in a Beta state for your use and is not yet fully supported. - Added No Vehicles option. - Changed the volume control for the Commander Voice Over In the sound options page the Help Voice Over volume slider has been renamed to Voice Over and now controls the volume for both the in-game help and the Commander Voice Over. - Added community maps, Wake Island 2142 and Operation Shingle GAMEPLAY TWEAKS - Changes made to pod steering mechanism to improve control while limiting pod surfing. - Various changes made to prevent cheating. Operation Shingle Designed and created by Jason Brice. Retouching by Mary Ellen Schrock. Contact at www.MGXCLAN.com Wake Island 2142 Designed and created by The Sir. Community. Contact at www.sircommunity.com Anthony K. (Sir. AAK625) - Project Manager Elton M. (Sir. Elxx) - Lead Developer Sam W. (Sir. Bzb) - Testing Coordinator Alex H. (Sir. Legolas) - Secondary Developer Mike G. (Sir. AlphaWhiskey) - Original Concept Michael B. (Sir. Xan) - Storyline Creation Jason Brice (Trailer Trash) - BFEditor Assistance Thanks to the rest of The Sir. Community for providing consistent support and assistance through the map's development. A very special thanks goes out to Tactical Gamer (http://www.TacticalGamer.com) for testing and balancing the map. Through their team oriented play, tactical prowess, and good gaming morals, Wake Island 2142 went from an aesthetically pleasing landscape to a battlefield that will be thoroughly enjoyed by all. We owe a large part of the map's success to their tireless dedication and concise feedback. Another thanks goes out to the Mercenary International Alliance (http://www.MIAClan.net) clan for providing testing assistance in the nick of time, when it mattered most. The players provided quickly took on a vital role that rounded out our testing experience, helping us greatly. UPDATE 1.51 Added extra account security fixes Added fix for nVidia drivers to solve tinitus visual effect Hit detection bug fix: Changed so that latency compensation history takes correct stored positions from buffer Updated as_titan_wake.tweak to allow for two attack choppers instead of the one previously allowed FEATURES - Added Operation Blue Pearl by Bjorn Sundell with special thanks to Jason Brice for lightmaps and finishing - Added Yellow Knife, Molokai and Strike at Karkand 2142 maps made by Jason Brice - Northern Strike booster pack maps and content are now free to play - Added support for the Novint Falcon controller - www.novint.com Yellow Knife Designed and created by Jason Brice. Retouching by Mary Ellen Schrock. Contact at soundboyz@sbcglobal.net Molokai Strike at Karkand 2142 Designed and created by Jason Brice. Retouching by Mary Ellen Schrock. Contact at soundboyz@sbcglobal.net Strike at Karkand 2142 Designed and created by Jason Brice. Retouching by Mary Ellen Schrock. Contact at soundboyz@sbcglobal.net References Category:Patch Notes Category:Battlefield 2142